


Наташины уроки

by Hrenougolnik



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Explicit Language, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28942809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrenougolnik/pseuds/Hrenougolnik
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Brock Rumlow
Kudos: 61





	Наташины уроки

У их цели было феноменально развито шестое чувство, казалось, слежку он ощущает буквально спинным мозгом. 

— Это все ты виноват, — неожиданно сказал Рамлоу и переложил ноги на торпеде. 

— Это еще почему? — огрызнулся Стив, которого Рамлоу и его манера говорить в лоб, что кое-кто (понятно кто) — не профессиональный шпион, бесили до белых глаз. 

Почти так же сильно, как вид его пошарпанных расшнурованных ботинок на тщательно (и собственноручно) натертой приборной панели. 

— Потому что ты слишком заметный. Весь такой монументально огромный, пиздато осанистый.

И да, лексика Рамлоу действовала Стиву на нервы не меньше, чем все остальное. Стив окинул взглядом его пафосный темно-серый то ли шарф, то ли платок с белым принтом, наверченный на шею, кофту («Лонгслив, кэп, пора бы запомнить») с растянутым воротом, низко сидящие брюки и фыркнул. Как ему казалось — уничижительно. 

Рамлоу, видимо, расценил это по-своему. 

— Взять, например, твою клетчатую рубашку... — начал он, удобнее развалившись на сиденье. 

— Хватит, — приказал Стив. 

Они намертво застряли в пробке, утешал только тот факт, что цель все еще была на месте: за рулем неприметного минивэна через три машины от них. 

— Или эти джинсы. Такие уже никто, кроме задротов, не носит. 

— Рамлоу. 

— Короче, это ты виноват, что он от нас петляет. Ты ничерта не знаешь об агентурной работе и маскировке, — опустив солнцезащитный козырек, Рамлоу самодовольно посмотрелся в зеркало и поправил и без того торчащий вверх гребень иссиня-черных волос. 

Стив скрипнул зубами, но промолчал. Потому что Рамлоу был в чем-то прав. Опыта полевой работы, шпионажа и прочих штук, требовавших не грубой физической силы и знания боевых искусств, а умения мимикрировать, притворяться, прятаться и выслеживать, у него не было. 

Да и не любил Стив ни прятаться, ни притворяться, ни мимикрировать. 

Видимо, Наташины уроки не пошли ему впрок.

***

— Говорю же, — едва слышно прошептал Рамлоу, почти не размыкая губ. — Он тебя прямо таки нутром чует. Может, у него аллергия на клетчатое?

Цель как раз повернула голову, оглядывая зал торгового центра, и Стив вспомнил особенно шокировавший его урок Наташи. 

— Люди испытывают смущение, когда видят интимные проявления чувств других, — просветил он Рамлоу, и, судя по обалдению, написанному на его лице, тот был не в курсе этого приема. 

— Что ты нес…

Стив дернул его к себе прямо за чертов попугайский шарф и поцеловал. 

Рамлоу сначала замер, будто не веря в происходящее, дернулся, собираясь вырваться (чему только этих агентов учат?), а потом вдруг жарко выдохнул Стиву в губы и ответил. Просто взял и запихнул свой язык Стиву в рот. 

Наташа так не делала. 

И не предупреждала, что этот прием может быть таким… опасным для результатов преследования. Потому что Брок так настойчиво пытался доказать, что владеет искусством маскировки лучше Стива, что они чуть не упустили цель. 

— Уйдет, — прохрипел Брок, едва оторвавшись от него. — И эскалатор…

— А? Да, — Стив взглянул на губы Брока и отпустил его. — Налево. Он свернул налево. Кажется. 

— Проебем передачу кодов — никакая маскировка не поможет, Фьюри нас и в Марианской впадине найдет. — Он облизал темные губы и оглядел Стива с головы до ног. — Погнали, агент Роджерс. Сделаем их. 

Стив кивнул и сосредоточился на деле, хотя на языке все еще остался вкус жвачки Рамлоу.

***

— Слушай, кэп…

Рамлоу так явно мялся, прежде чем войти в кабинет, что Стиву даже стало его немного жаль. Сам он тоже испытывал смущение, пока Наташа не рассмеялась в ответ на его попытки прояснить ситуацию. 

— Да?

— По поводу того, что сегодня было.

— Ты о чем? 

— О твоем дофига интересном способе заставить всех заметить нас. 

— Мы его взяли. Мартинеса. На горячем. И если вам не известны некоторые инновационные методы работы агента, то мой вам совет — как можно быстрее восполните пробелы. Сами понимаете…

— Понимаю, — Рамлоу оперся плечом о дверной косяк и ухмыльнулся. Кофта, которая лонгслив, чуть задралась и обнажила полоску кожи над поясом брюк. — Поможешь? Ну, восполнить. Хочу учиться у лучших. Передача опыта, вот это все. Скажем, сегодня в девять «У Макса». 

— Это бар, — как мог нейтрально заметил Стив. 

— Ага. Тренироваться лучше в людном месте. Заодно и выпьем. В качестве прикрытия. 

— Только если в качестве прикрытия. И передачи опыта. 

— О, не сомневайся, — ответил Рамлоу и глаза его блеснули. — Мне тоже есть чем поделиться. 

— В девять? — чего Стив не умел, так это отступать. 

— В девять. И рубашку можешь оставить, на самом деле она небезнадежна. 

Рамлоу ушел, а Стив еще некоторое время просто смотрел на экран телефона — Наташа прислала ему запись их с Рамлоу «маневра» с припиской: «Ученик превзошел учителя». 

Стив был с ней согласен.


End file.
